UC Gundam Wing
by Spike0909
Summary: The war begins as the three devils of OZ make their appearances.
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first Gundam Wing fanfic. Personally I don't really like how the show turns out but I do believe that the characters have great potential and the Gundams are in fact very cool. I do not own it in anyway except for those episodes I have on tape. Do not believe otherwise or I may end up in jail..  
  
This is a retelling of Gundam Wing with a more UC feel to it..  
  
  
  
Prologue: (3 years ago)  
  
Colony Bunch 25: Colony designate 2  
  
A man with a long white coat walks down a hallway taking a quick look over his shoulder as he heads closer. A soldier passes him by and he quickly shows him the ID card. The soldier looks at it suspiciously and then grins..  
  
Soldier: "Ah, making more superweapons for us are you mr.scientist?" He heavily pats the man on the shoulder as he continues on. Unaware; the scientist looks back at him with a grim stare as he continues down and turns around the corridor. The scientist regains composure and continues walking to a door and punching in a code he enters. The door slams shut as above it a sign reading: "High Security Area. Access Restricted" shines brightly.  
  
Within the room, the scientist is surrounded by four other scientists all sitting at a table looking at a large plan. They all murmur several things to one another before turning to the scientist who just entered the room. As the others look at him, he takes off his coat and looks at them before he opens his mouth.  
  
Scientist: "Time is running out. We may not be able to complete as we had hoped." The scientists turn to him shocked to see that he is holding a gunshot wound.  
  
"I was trying to secure more resources for us to use but you see, they found me. It's only a matter of time now. We have to compensate somehow."  
  
One of the scientists lurches forward: "Damn you! We were so close to finalizing the plans. I left the monastery for this?!!?" He pushes the man to the ground.  
  
The scientist looks up at his assailant seeing his huge frame as he picks him up from the ground, holding him in the air.  
  
Scientist: "No. It isn't lost yet. We can still complete the gundam. If one of us can just escape we can do it.."  
  
Assailant: "What? You lead them here?"  
  
Scientist: "No but it's a matter of time isn't it? We couldn't make it here anyway could we?"  
  
Another scientist nods affirmatively, "He's right. We couldn't. Wing Zero would require much more time and effort than we could do here."  
  
The man sets down the scientist on the ground, "Then what do we do?"  
  
Suddenly a banging comes on the door. Several voices are heard on the other side, one of them familiar to the original scientist. He starts to think fast. Of course they knew he was coming here; she probably only wanted a reason to get them all together. He spoke quickly; "We all know enough between us. After all we helped in the creation of the Tallgeese didn't we?  
  
"Yes that's true we did but now OZ has it. Along with the downgrades; the Leos."  
  
With a grin on his face partially due to excitement at a new thought and due to the biting pain the bullet was causing again, "Then we can make our own gundams. Each of us."  
  
The door comes down with a loud crash. In front of the shining light a female figure stands tall and behind her are several more soldiers.  
  
Woman: "Doctor J, did you really expect to escape or hide your little rebellion effort from OZ for long?"  
  
The scientist, now revealed as Doctor J, "I guess I never did or would have to. Everyone run; I'll hold them back!"  
  
As the scientists run for the other exit, the soldiers shoot quickly before the woman grabs their guns. However one of the scientists is shot in the knee while another loses his entire nose to a bullet. Nonetheless they manage to escape through their exit before it automatically closes stranding Doctor J with the enemy.  
  
The woman moves over to Doctor J before kicking him to the ground and smiling in his face. She playfully holds a shotgun in her hand aiming for his chest as she stands on him, her feet on both arms.  
  
Woman: "I was going to kill you all but it's better just to make sure you all remember this incident and never repeat it. After all you've helped OZ so much so far with its ideals and exploits." The shotgun lays on the man's left hand.  
  
Doctor J's eyes open wide and his mouth opens too ready to scream but the gun goes off splattering blood everywhere.  
  
The woman smiles as her purple hair flops down as she rises and wipes the blood from her glasses. On another section of the colony, the scientists take one last look at the plans before one of them is chosen to safeguard it in case they ever get the chance to create it. Holding their new wounds and hurt prides, they rush for a way to escape the colony to safety knowing the sacrifice offered them by Doctor J. 


	2. The Three Devils of OZ

Note:This time around the GWing gundams are no longer indestructible and are more like UC gundams with can be destroyed when hit a good number of times or by a powerful weapon. Also, Leo pilots are no longer dumb as a rock and fight like they have intelligence i.e. they know that if a missile is heading towards them that they should move away and not let it hit them.  
  
Present:  
  
A purple haired woman looks up at a white mobile suit surrounded by other, smaller green mobile suits. The white one remains unfinished as mechanics lay over it trying to figure out its intricate components.  
  
Woman: "Maybe you were a little too smart Doctor J."  
  
A soldier approaches her from the side and speaks up: "Lady Une, his Excellency Treize would like a word with you about this same mobile suit, the Tallgeese."  
  
Lady Une looks around, barely able to hear the young man's words above the blistering sounds of the mechanics and moving machinery. She waves him away and begins to head to Treize's office.  
  
Within the lavish office, Treize sips on a drink with closed eyes then opens them to look at a masked individual in front of him next to two other soldiers. The three are standing tall and erect in front of him at attention. With a slight whisper he orders them to stand at ease. He looks carefully at the masked man.  
  
Treize: "Which of you is the Lightning Count?"  
  
One of them steps forward slightly, the light gleaming off of his mask. Treize looks closely and sees a man's eyes fidget beneath them.  
  
Limply holding the cup he regards the man again: "I see, so the rumours are false. You are human afterall. I wonder will he ever show his face?" The man remains silent with both hands folded behind his back. Trieze smiles thinking of a challenge to unmask this individual both physically and mentally.  
  
Suddenly the door opens and from it comes the demanding form of Lady Une. She looks at the three soldiers then disregards them all before looking at his Excellency.  
  
She addresses him properly before asking why she was called.  
  
Treize: "Milady.we have three soldiers here of magnificient record. Their exploits in battle are simply astounding," he tilts his head to one side, "however this one, the 'Lightning Count' as they call him is rather an enigma to me. Nevertheless. To the main issue, we have reports that another insurrection is going to start up from the rebels and you do know who they have on their side..don't you?  
  
Lady Une: "Oh, the gundam scientists." Treize: "Whom you let get away."  
  
Silence fell in the room with that and Lady Une wondered what his Excellency had planned for her. However she would not find out anytime soon as Treize changed the subject..  
  
Treize: "Five objects are heading towards Earth right now. We have reason to believe that they are the five gundams that had been spawning so many rumours. Milady, I'm asking you to take these three soldiers and with yourself stop this .ah yes..gundam assault before it even starts, ok?"  
  
Lady Une, realizing that the other soldiers had been looking at her, stands strict again, "Yes, my Excellency."  
  
Treize watches as the four of them leave.  
  
One day later in space..  
  
An OZ shuttle soon slows to a halt as ten Leos eject from it. The lead Leo, coloured differently in red and white, heads out in front. It is carrying a large beam rifle and a long shield instead of the standard shoulder mounted shield. Its pilot is one of the same men who had met with Treize. He looks about his customised Leo before contacting the bridge of the shuttle: "Shuttle bridge, give the coordinates of the approaching shuttle..rather the approaching gundam."  
  
Shuttle: "No need. It's heading this way right now. Get ready Sargaent Zien Daemon."  
  
Zien: "Alright. You heard that men. Get ready."  
  
The Leos prepared themselves. OZ, under the tutelage of the Alliance, had been launching preemptive operations to stop the gundams before they reached Earth under the leadership of the three soldiers and Lady Une. This was only one of them that had detected the incoming shuttle on Earth's long range scanners. Zien was happy he may find a challenge now instead of stepping on rebels like before or fighting the occasional rogue Alliance faction.  
  
The shuttle sped towards Earth, its pilot half-awake. His thoughts, in a disarray as he wonders why he can only think back to a few weeks ago. Full- grown as he is he should be able to recollect years of memories but nothing. He looks back and around him realizing that he is in fact in a cockpit. He is in a gundam. The words of the only other human he could remember ring through his mind: "You must defeat OZ no matter the cost. This gundam is your tool, do not worry you know more than enough to pilot it efficiently. From now on you'll accept the codename "Heero Yui" For now, ensure your safe entry to Earth."  
  
Heero had responded yes then but as to why he didn't know. So much information folded his mind that he had no memory learning but how could that be?  
  
His train of thought ended when a shattering boom hit him from the side. The armour plating began to shear off and fly away into space as the shuttle slowly regains its original path. Within, Heero remains oblivious to what caused the attack. In fact his mind isn't on that at all only reaching Earth. More sounds come however and Heero's head darts around as he sees a green mobile suit move into his path and fire a long handled weapon at him which emitted a powerful beam of energy.  
  
Heero recognized it immediately though it was the first time he saw it: "A Leo. Space Type..uhh.they're after me already. This is OZ!"  
  
The Leo pilots continue shooting at cautious because it's a gundam .This knowledge doesn't prepare them for what they see next however. The entire shuttle falls apart as they see a strange, fancy coloured plane being revealed but then that too transformed. This time into a mobile suit. The Leos immediately begin shooting again but the pilot activates large verniers mounted on his back to move away and evade the blasts. Within the gundam, Heero is moving like a machine and on automatic. He isn't thinking about what to do at all, it's just reaction. Nonetheless, the ease with which he is doing it frightens him. Though the gundam gives him greater speed, the Leo pilots were more skilled and making better judgements than Heero could hope to do. Also they were extremely cautious of the huge buster rifle Heero's gundam was carrying in its hand which he tried vainly to target at them.  
  
Heero's mind was still racing from the intense pressure his sudden movements were putting on his mind. He fired the buster rifle blast twice only destroying one of the Leos.  
  
Zien: "No! Dammit he got one of us. To hell with capturing it. Force the pilot into the atmosphere."  
  
The Leos fired their bazookas at an unprepared Heero as he dodged once again but this time Zien caught him and blew a hole through the shield and destroyed one of the arms of the gundam with his large beam rifle. Heero retaliated with his head vulcans but watched with impressive speed as Zien blocked and approached him, slicing away the top of the gundam's head. The gundam was thrown back and began heading towards the Earth.  
  
Zien smiled as he saw it get caught by the gravitational pull and began to move away so that he wouldn't face the same fate. Suddenly however, a large blast comes from below almost hitting Zien's Leo. After some fast breathing, Zien reconciled himself that that would be the last act of that pilot. No mobile suit is invincible not even a gundam. 


	3. Arrival of the Gundams

Note: In this fanfic it is the norm for people to be born from testtubes and therefore have no real parents.  
  
  
  
The alarms screamed at him over and over. He didn't know what to do. The damage to the suit was rather extensive at the rate and the last shot he fired had failed to do any good. Now, he was descending into the atmosphere to be burnt up during the reentry.  
  
"Heero."  
  
Heero turned around to find the source of the voice. Where could it be when he was within his gundam in space? Soon he discovered it was from within his head when it called out to him again  
  
"Transform the Wing gundam. It can ride the shockwaves of reentry."  
  
This was the voice of the only human being he had really had contact with. Before then all he could remember were simulations and holograms for this mission. He had come to think of the man with the iron hand as his father.  
  
"Heero, this is Doctor J. Do as I say immediately or both you and the gundam are lost."  
  
Heero: "But the shield is damaged. How can it work?"  
  
"Damn, how could you let Leos damage the gundam so? Transform anyway, you'll survive but how..I'm not sure of." With that the voice ended. Heero didn't know how the voice came from his head but the Doctor was a genius and may have placed a receiver within his skull just in case. He didn't worry about it because he trusted the Doctor and transformed the gundam readily before adjusting his angle of incidence on entering the atmosphere. The heat soon began to overwhelm him. The cooling systems weren't doing their job sufficiently. Heero began thinking of that one Leo pilot who had attacked him so viciously before he started to black out. The gundam continued through the atmosphere like a blazing ball of flame.  
  
Flashback  
  
The other four gundam scientists hadn't made it off of the colony easily by any means. The Alliance and OZ soldiers had been targeting them the whole way and their escape shuttle only barely escaped them but only due to the aid of one of their secret weapons. The scientists had been looking for pilots and short of creating a test-tube pilot they had little means since they knew that no OZ or Alliance soldier would be willing to help. However one of them had been able to find someone who had their own gundam mobile suit. As they sped away on the shuttle with the Space Leos close behind them, they suddenly saw one of them erupt in a ball of flame before the void of space caused the explosion to implode on the Leo. Another shift pass caused another Leo to explode similarly even as it tried to dodge the strange beam weapon. In front of the five remaining Leos was a white and blue gundam clearly under some reconstruction. The scientists looked back amazed. Their startled looks due to the realization that their dream may indeed be possible as they saw this pilot battling the Leos. Within the cockpit, the black haired Chinese boy sweated profusely. He had only fought once before in the gundam but when he received the distress signal he moved quickly and headed out from the hidden shipyard he had been told to stash the gundam in.  
  
He wiped the sweat away from his eyes and hair. He had to concentrate. Boy: "Come on Wufei, you're in Nataku now. You can't fail..."  
  
He repeated the words to himself, "In the spirit of mother and father.."  
  
The Leo pilots were shocked to see it. Never before had they seen the likes of a gundam and it could destroy two Leos like that? Indeed the pilots were jumped but still.. They quickly agreed that they needed to avenge their comrades and began attacking Wufei.  
  
It only had one weapon which it carried in its hand and the Leos were targeting that same hand with their rifles however Wufei realized that there was no reason to continue to fight against these better soldiers since the gundam scientists had managed to escape in their damaged shuttle. With a rapid vernier boost he left the area taking a roundabout route to their rendezvous point.  
  
Present  
  
Another OZ squadron in space awaits interception of another two shuttles, possibly a gundam. Ahead of them is another Leo custom this time mounting a vast array of weaponry on it which varies quite from the standard Leo. The pilot is the other one of the three who had met with Treize previously. The nearby ship confirms to him that two high speed shuttles are approaching them. The Leos get ready and within their cockpits, the pilots begin to line up their sights hoping to get the first few shots as accurate as possible.  
  
Wufei is one of the pilots of the shuttles heading for the Earth. He had never gotten a chance to really meet the other pilot the scientists had paired him with but he seemed to have a perpetual umbra about him always. Wufei: "What do we do? They're blocking our paths.use the gundams?" "No. Continue on. I'll catch up" Wufei: "Catch up? What do you mean??"  
  
"Just do it, ok?"  
  
The Leos watch in astonishment as the shuttles continue racing forward. Quickly they shoot and strafe out of the way but then realize that one is headed straight for their own shuttle. The explosion wipes out both shuttles as they crash together and the Leos are forced to scatter away. Wufei's shuttle safely enters the Earth atmosphere and continues on to his destination. He looks back wondering if the other pilot could have really killed himself just to save the mission and thinks he should be just as determined as he continues to steer the shuttle down. Back in space, the same pilot had ejected from the shuttle in his gundam but due to the large amounts of jamming frequencies he was able to let loose, the Leos never did detect him. He smiled to himself as he saw Wufei's shuttle travel to Earth safely. Quickly he punches in a code and contacts someone. "Doctor S.. this is Duo reporting."  
  
Voice over the intercom: "Are you and Wufei still on track with no problems?"  
  
Duo: "A small squad met us but we have no problems. Wufei is with me still. Mission commencing as scheduled. Over."  
  
The conversation ended with that. Duo smiled widely as he activated the gundam and began flying through space.  
  
The words came from his mouth dry and without feeling: "Shinigami is in action." 


End file.
